vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloody Crown
left | writer = Beau DeMayo & Diane Ademu-John | director = Matt Hastings | previous = Give 'Em Hell Kid | next = 4x01 }} The Bloody Crown is the twenty-second and final episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE PROPHECY FULFILLED — After months of thwarting off dangerous threats and deadly attacks, the Mikaelson siblings finally come face to face with the one person that could lead to their ultimate demise. With the stakes higher than ever and the compound overrun by an army of his oldest sworn enemies, Klaus is put on trial for centuries of atrocities he’s committed. Meanwhile, Marcel, who has been spiraling out of control following an act of betrayal by those closest to him, is stunned by the unexpected arrival of someone from his past. Finally, Elijah, Freya and Kol frantically search for a way to save their family before it’s too late. Hayley and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt/Kaplan as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Casting Call: Cool, interesting, hip, and unique types to be vampires featured in this season's final episode These vampires will be from various time periods. ( ie. 1920's, 1950's, 1960's, etc.. and some with looks like goth, rock-and-roll, etc..) Ages 18-55 as well as all ethnicities and nationalities!!! This is a very diverse group! *According to Michael, the season 3 finale will be twice as brutal as the season 2 finale.4 *Will we see where and how Hope fits into everything, or is that something that will have to come later? NARDUCCI: It’s a little difficult, given that she’s two years old. Season 1 was about the pregnancy and the birth of Hope. Season 2 was about Dahlia coming and wanting Hope. And we wanted Season 3 to be about the family and their history, and the people they’ve affected and how that affects them now, in the present. Baby Hope wasn’t around for most of that history. Yes, she’s a part of the family, but she’s also two years old. Quite honestly, it’s a little bit comical to get into vampires being thrown around through walls and witches casting spells, and then there’s a little baby toddler entering the room with a rattler. It’s not something that we wanted to explore. But there will be a little bit of a time jump, and we will see a slighter older Hope next season. Even this season, we will get a sense and a reminder of how potent Hope’s power is. The mystery of who she is still exists. I don’t mean who she is, in that she absolutely is Klaus and Hayley’s child, but the mystery of what she is and what she will be capable of, when she comes of age. We’re still going to explore that. We’ll get some hints of that, this season. In the finale, there is a beautiful moment where that might happen. And then, we’re looking at exploring that more in Season 4. *'SEASON FINALE (MAY 20)': No promises, but don't look surprised if Rebekah should rear her beautiful head at any point during the final hour of Season 3. Narducci cryptically speaks of a "tragic circumstance" set to befall the Mikaelsons, the type of event that would make one want to be with one's family, "regardless of the cost." *What excites you about the rest of the season of The Originals?NARDUCCI: If the core of the show is about family and the Mikaelson family, and how they affect those they’ve had influence on, you’ll start to see Klaus learning from some of his mistakes, which is a little bit unusual for him. You’ll also start to see some very large consequences for some of the sins of the past. As devastating as the second season was, losing people that we really loved in the last several episodes and seeing the family shattered, we’ll see some of that even greater in this season. We’re going to see the return of some people, and there will be some great moments of hope and romance and love and even forgiveness. There will be a sense that this family that we think of as cursed will endure. But then, we are going to see some really tragic moments that are going to shake Klaus to his core. The finale will be heartbreaking and tragic, as our finales tend to be. *The Ancestors are also trying to take out the Mikaelsons at the same time. Are we building up to a witch and vampire war in the season finaleNarducci:. It's not a witch and vampire war, it's a war against the Mikaelsons that is taking place on two different fronts. On one front, there's Klaus versus Lucien and he's going to need some help to survive. On another front, there's Davina realizing that the ancestors are hellbent on using Kol to destroy her and anybody else that would side with the Mikaelsons. Kol, Davina, Vincent and some other characters are going to have to figure out what they can do to stand up against this unstoppable force. How do you stop a collection of dead spirits that are all powerful because their power is rooted in the power of New Orleans? They can be anywhere and do anything. They have an incredible amount of power and our protagonists are the underdog in this scenario. *Michael Narducci says the season 3 cliffhanger would change the series *Question: Anything on The Originals? Dying to know how the season is going to end. —AshAusiello:Well, Ash, let’s just say it’s a good thing the CW drama already has a fourth season, because the vamps are going to have a pretty big mess to clean up in the fall. Per executive producer Michael Narducci, “Everything the Mikaelsons are responsible for is coming home to roost. Not just Tristan, Aurora and Lucien — the first vampires they ever turned — but we’re also seeing what’s happening to the city that they’ve been exploiting over the past three seasons. How is the city going to react when the Mikaelsons become vulnerable? When you’ve dominated someone, then suddenly you have a vulnerability, the people are going to rise up.” *The Mikaelsons will have to overcome the prophecy predicting their destruction or perish in what executive producer Michael Narducci describes as another devastating season conclusion. "The show is going to fundamentally shift forever. Every single one of our characters will be changed for the duration of the series," he says. "Things are going to get bad and then there's going to be a glimmer of hope that maybe, because of this family's bond, they may have a million to one shot of surviving. On the other hand, they might not." In other words: prepare for the worst and some painful deaths. *What big questions do you want to answer by the end of this season, and what should we be thinking about as we’re waiting for Season 4?NARDUCCI: Thematically, this season was all about how those poor souls who came into the orbit of the Mikaelsons were fundamentally cursed, just as the Mikaelsons were cursed. It’s very dangerous to be an associate, ally, friend or loved one of a Mikaelson. We lost a lot of people, along the way, this season. Jackson died, and over the course of time, Tristan was buried at sea. Now, we’re getting to a world where some of our other allies are definitely being placed in jeopardy. Cami was turned into a vampire. Freya has been abducted and shot and buried alive. And as we move into the end of the season, we have to wonder whether the vow of “always and forever” is a beautiful thing, where you place your family above everyone else, even at the cost of others, or whether that kind of behavior leads to injustice that will someday be answered, whether you want to believe in karma, or you just want to believe that, if you make enough enemies over the course of history, those enemies will come back to haunt you and destroy you. Given that that’s the case, can this family survive? Is there any atonement that can make up for the sins they have committed, over the course of history? How will the Mikaelsons deal with the return of their greatest enemies and the sins they have committed and the fall-out of everything they’ve done to honor their vow of “always and forever”? *Based on the promo, Elijah and Kol will be bitten by Marcel, and Freya is poisoned while Rebekah is hexed, proving that the Prophecy is close to being fulfilled as the entire Mikaelson Family are in danger of being killed. Continuity * This is the third season finale to feature Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Vincent and Hope, the second to feature Freya and the first to feature Kol and Will. ** This is also the first season finale not to feature Davina and Camille. * Rebekah was last seen in Savior. She was previously mentioned in ''Where Nothing Stays Buried''. Behind the Scenes *Danielle Campbell is removed from the main cast after her character's death in No More Heartbreaks. **Phoebe Tonkin remains as the sole original female cast member from the original cast after the departures of Daniella Pineda, Claire Holt, Leah Pipes and Danielle Campbell. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "There's nothing that can stop Marcel now." :Freya: "None of us will make it through the day." :Elijah: "It's not a trial, it's a suicide." :Niklaus: "You want to judge me?!" :Rebekah: "Enough!" :Rebekah: "You shall not condemn him before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf." |-|Extended Promo= :Freya: "There's nothing that can stop Marcel now." :Marcel: "Elijah is as good as dead." :Freya: "I'm poisoned, Rebekah's hexed, our brothers are bitten, none of us will make it through the day." :Marcel: "You want justice, let's have justice." :Elijah: "It's not a trial, it's a suicide." :Niklaus: "You want to judge me?!" :Rebekah: "Enough!" :Rebekah: "You shall not condemn him before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x22 Promo "The Bloody Crown" (HD) Season Finale The Originals The Bloody Crown Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR322_VincentWill.jpg OR322_HayleyFreya.jpg OR322_Hayley.jpg OR322_Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Charlie Diane Ademu-John.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Finales